1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a liquid storage container for a painting device and, in particular, to a liquid storage container that conveniently supplies paint to a painting device.
2. Related Art
FIGS. 7 and 8 show a common liquid storage container 71 containing some paint 72. A lid (now shown) is on top of it. To use it, one opens the lid and tilt the liquid storage container 72 so that the paint 72 is poured into the liquid storage tank 741 above the paint pen 74.
However, if the user is not careful in refilling the container, the liquid paint is likely to pour outside the liquid storage tank 741. When a painting job is finished and the liquid storage tank 741 still has some leftover paint, one often needs to pour the paint 72 in the liquid storage tank 741 of the paint pen 74 back into the liquid storage container 71. In this case, one has to align carefully with the opening of the liquid storage container 71, which is very time-consuming. If the paint is carelessly spilt, it is a waste and cause troubles in cleaning.
To overcome the above-mentioned inconvenience of refilling the liquid storage tank with paint, there is another type of paint liquid storage container (not shown), whose top has a small nozzle. The nozzle has a lid. The user can conveniently refill the liquid storage tank with paint by removing the lid. However, in this case, one still needs to carefully pour the leftover paint from the liquid storage tank back to the liquid storage container. Therefore, such a design still cannot completely solve the problems in the aforementioned liquid storage container 71.
Of course, the liquid storage container 71 supplying paint to the paint pen 74 can also supply paint to a nozzle 75 for large-area painting. As shown in FIG. 9, there is a larger liquid storage bucket 751 above the nozzle 75. The liquid storage bucket 751 has a lid 752. The user can open the lid 752 to refill the liquid storage bucket 751 with paint.
Nevertheless, after the paint job is finished, the user still has to open the lid 752 in order to pour the leftover paint back to an external larger liquid storage bucket (not shown). In addition to time-consuming, this method also has the problems of possible spills and cleaning.